The present invention relates to three-dimensional imaging techniques and, more specifically, to a novel system for displaying three-dimensional images.
The development of a three-dimensional display technique suitable for application to home television has long been sought, but, although several efforts have been made to find such a technique, none has proved satisfactory for commercialization. The most noteworthy of these attempts can be divided into four separate approaches: stereoscopy, integral photography, holography, and sectioning. A brief discussion of each of these approaches follows. For more detailed information, refer to Takanori Okoshi's excellent review of the current state of the art entitled Three-dimensional Imaging Techniques, Academic Press, New York (1976).